


Caught

by malekin



Series: Popsicle 'Verse [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Daddy!Oliver, Fluffy Olicity, Popsicle 'Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malekin/pseuds/malekin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver isn't very good at this hiding thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catvampcrazines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/gifts).



Oliver was trapped. He’d made a strategic error that left him weaponless and pinned into a corner with no escape. His only option was to attempt to melt into the shadows and hope he went unnoticed long enough to come up with a better plan. 

He took a slow measured breath, holding his body still and resisting the urge to tense when he heard the footsteps pause in the door way. His position was unfortunate, his line of sight limited and there was no way to readjust without drawing attention to himself. He’d assured Felicity that he and Dig could handle this by with no problem, then sent her off to relax with Lyla. 

Dig, he had no idea where his friend was at the moment. They’d separated to better cover ground and he’d lost sight of him right before he’d been forced to leave his bow behind. 

The steps turned back towards the door and he let out the breath he’d been holding in relief. Another mistake. He heard the pause, and braced himself when rapid footfalls started his way.

“Got you!”  
Oliver smiled at the triumphant yell and bent to scoop up his giggling daughter. 

“Yeah you did!” 

Kaylee’s little fists were raised in a victory sign as he carried her into the living room.

“Sara!” she turned to find her friend, who currently had John cornered in the kitchen, Oliver’s lost Nerf bow in her hands, “I found him!”

“Yes!” Sara let a bolt loose from the crossbow, hitting John in the stomach and giggling, “You know what that means, right?”

“I don’t know, you two…” Oliver began, thinking of Felicity’s stern ‘No’ face, “it’s getting pretty late.”

Sara turned the bow towards Oliver, Kaylee fixed him with her own stubborn glare that he was convinced she’d gotten from her mother.

“Daddy,” she spoke slowly, “You and Uncle Dig promised.” 

Oliver groaned at the finger poking into his chest.

“Promised, Daddy.”  
He looked toward John who gave him a slight shrug and defeated look. 

“Alright,” he gave his girl a kiss on the forehead before setting her down, “you two go start the show, and we’ll get the rest.”

The girls squealed and ran off to the TV while Oliver opened the freezer and John grabbed spoons and bowls. Their arms laden with ice cream and various bags of candy, they settled onto the couch and arranged the snacks on the coffee table in front of them. 

“Three scoops Daddy.” Kaylee pointed at her bowl, “Please.” She added, remembering her manners.

“Does that mean I get eight?” Sara posed her question to John, hopeful smile spreading wide on her face.

John laughed, “I think the scoops per year of age caps off at three, kiddo.” He ruffled her hair affectionately. 

“Man…” Sara didn’t wallow too long in her disappointment, eyeing the bags of candy instead. “But, unlimited toppings right?”

“Within reason.” John shook his head, “You can pick as many as you want, but I say how much of each.”

“I don’t like reason.” 

“Me either.” Kaylee commiserated with her friend. “Reason is boring.”

Oliver finished depositing three scoops into two bowls, both girls eyeing his actions like a hawk and ready to pounce if they found him skimping.

When the appropriate amount of candy had been added and everybody was satisfied with the finished product they all settled back into the couch. Oliver, as always, propping his feet up on the coffee table; glad that Felicity was not around. He knew it annoyed her, and maybe that’s why he just couldn’t break the habit. Kaylee was cuddled beside him and against the arm of the couch, her own feet not able to reach the table quite yet and so she settled for his own legs instead. Dig and Sara were mirroring their positions on the opposite end.

“Alright, everybody ready to start the movie?”

Both girls nodded with excitement, mouths currently too full to say anything. Dig pressed play on Kaylee and Sara’s current favorite movie. The Labyrinth. 

Felicity had been adamant that her child would have good taste in movies, and so far they’d managed to avoid the Frozen debacle. Oliver was not complaining in the least, he’d seen the bewildered faces on fathers at the toy section, heard enough little voices demanding that they ‘let it go’, to know he’d dodged a bullet. 

He wasn’t paying much attention to the movie, they’d seen it so many times now that he was pretty sure he could recite it word for word. Not that he minded, he actually enjoyed the moments when someone would start a “You remind me of the babe” rendition. Everyone joining in with a line to finish it. Kaylee had finished her ice cream and put her bowl on the table before going back to her place on the couch.

Chubby little hands were holding on to him, her head settled on his chest and he could smell the sweet scent of her shampoo and the sugar she’d wolfed down. Sara and John made it until the group found Ludo; Kaylee held out until the bog of eternal stench before he heard the tell-tale sleep sigh. Her fingers relaxed against his shirt and he softly kissed the top of her head. 

Felicity and Lyla found them all sleeping, an ice cream container had melted and condensation puddled against the table. Felicity shook her head and sighed at Oliver’s feet crossed next to it. 

“Boys.” Lyla murmured, “We really should’ve known better. They are adorable though.”

Felicity grinned, “They really are.” 

She took in the scene before her, loving the sight of the two loves of her life cuddled together and content.

“Wait.” Her smile froze on her face. “They better have left me a popsicle!”


End file.
